


My Greatest Artwork

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Artist AU, Body Paint, Dirty Talk, Featuring Artwork, M/M, Phichimetti Zine Piece, Top Christophe Giacometti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: The first time Chris had painted Phichit, it was for a competition, full-body and if they won they would work together for a perfume television advertisement. Competing against Viktor with Yuuri as his model, Chris had never beaten the dynamic duo before but one glance at Phichit and Chris was determined to win, not only for his own sake but also this particular model because the world desperately needed to see this fuck-worthy body decorated in a way only Chris could portray.That day they spent together was the start of something.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Breathless - A Phichimetti Zine





	My Greatest Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bansheebender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansheebender/gifts).



> *slips this under your door*  
> Hi. I'm terrible, I know. I haven't updated my stories in nearly two years but my masters is kicking my butt (plus side, I AM ALMOST DONE!).  
> This is the piece I created for the Phichimetti Zine featuring MOUTH-WATERING artwork by the breathtakingly talented Bansheebender.  
> Enjoy!

“You know, I can’t believe I haven’t painted you with this yet,” Chris mumbled, mostly to himself as his fingers smudged over the swirling gold on tanned skin. 

“You say that every time you try a new colour.” Phichit barked a laugh, looking over his shoulder to smirk at the concentrating face Chris was making. 

He always stuck his tongue out, just slightly between his lips, eyes focused as he creates intricate details over Phichit’s thighs. 

“Your shorts are in the way ” Chris announces suddenly, shifting uncomfortably and stretching from his crotched position. Phichit was bent over the counter, pillows under his arms as Chris painted his back and legs. 

Phichit always wore velcro shorts when Chris was painting. Sometimes they stayed on, other times, Chris would get inspired and by the end of the night, Phichit’s body was coated. 

“You can take them off.” Phichit tried hard to keep the smirk drawn across his face from lacing his voice. This was it.

Phichit had waited long enough. 

Chris gripped the edge of his shorts and tugged, listening to the sound of them separating and the fabric leaving Phichit’s skin with a slight tickle. Chris sucked in a breath and Phichit waited for a beat before he questioned Chris’ reaction.

“Something the matter?” 

“N-nope,” Chris grunted firmly, before picking up his sponge again and working his way over the newly exposed skin. Phichit was wearing a thong that sat high on his hips, showing off his slight curves, in the front it came around and wrapped around the lower part of his cock, teasing the idea of a cock-ring without being tight enough to restrict anything. 

Chris has been painting since he was a child. Of course, his earlier works were nothing like they were now and definitely used quite a different canvas then he does now. The first time he ever tried body art was experimenting on his hand when he had run out of paper when he was sixteen and didn’t have the money to afford more. It was the first time he had to tailor the paint to a tone other than gesso white canvas and the grains that skin provided. After that, he was hooked, he entered his first painting competition when he was seventeen and he won (although they all believed he was 19; the beauty of growing a beard as a teenager). 

The fame and money helped him get his name into the field and people actually became interested in his canvas artwork. He moved out as soon as he could, aware of his father since his mother left when he was six, he had never been the same. From that win he continued to compete, some he lost, specifically to his soon-to-be-best-friend Viktor, others he won.

Now he was twenty-six and had been working with a specific model he met a few years ago. Phichit was perfect in so many ways. His skin tone always contrasted beautifully with Chris’ favourite colour palate. He wasn’t too tall, he had an amazingly proportioned body, was extremely flexible in all the right places, gorgeous smile and he also happened to be the person Chris was absolutely head over heels for. Head over heels along with the deep-seated need to suck his dick and worship the body he so loved to paint.

The first time Chris had painted Phichit, it was for a competition, full-body and if they won they would work together for a perfume television advertisement. Competing against Viktor with Yuuri as his model, Chris had never beaten the dynamic duo before but one glance at Phichit and Chris was determined to win, not only for his own sake but also this particular model because the world  _ desperately  _ needed to see this fuck-worthy body decorated in a way only Chris could portray. 

That day they spent together was the start of something.

Phichit was pliable, flexible and utterly entertaining. They talked about how they ended up in the industry while Chris was painting Phichit’s chest. Phichit had been a model since he was a baby and was featured on nappies for the better half of a decade. This advertisement was going to be his big break since he became an adult and Chris was going to get him there. 

When he got to Phichit’s arse… well, it took everything in Chris not to bite that firm toosh, cheeks adorably perky and so bitable. 

Since then, Phichit had become close to Chris, while they hadn’t gone passed that little line that would cross them over from friends to  _ more than friends _ , the energy there was undeniable.

Right now Phichit stood, in all his glory under the soft touches of Chris’ creative mind and the air vibrated around them with tension. They had been silent for at least ten minutes before Chris sighed, his head falling forward to lean onto Phichit’s bare-arse with a jolt from the man above him.

“Are you honestly trying to torture me? You know exactly what you are doing.” Chris said the words slowly, lips grazing over Phichit’s painted skin and making him shiver. 

“Well I was tired of trying to hint the old fashioned way, you flirt with everyone.” Phichit huffed, pressing back ever-so-slightly into the roughness of Chris’ beard.

“I don’t treat anyone the way I treat you, I don’t even touch anyone the way I touch you.” Chris’ voice was almost a whisper, fingers trailing lightly over the paint still drying on Phichit’s upper thigh.

“Th-there is no way that’s true. The great Christophe Giacometti not getting any?” Phichit giggled, wiggling slightly against Chris’ touches. 

“Not since someone came into my life and took up all my time.” Chris let his hands grip a little tighter on Phichit’s thigh, sliding it closer to Phichit’s other cheek. 

“Ohh and who could that be?” Phichit asked, innocent and sweet with the eyes of a sinner. 

“Tell me to stop,” Chris stated before he swept his legs under Phichit’s knee’s and lifted, cradling Phichit against his body as he headed for his bedroom. 

“Only stop if I say red?” Phichit whispered, tugging himself closer to Chris’ ear with his arms wrapped around Chris’ neck. 

The sound that Chris made in response sounded more like a growl than anything else before Phichit found himself thrown onto Chris’ plush bed. “You going to join me?”

Chris nodded, tugging his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his shorts - of course, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. When Chris climbed onto the bed, Phichit pulled him down on top of him. 

The wet paint still smudged over Phichit’s body, leaving gold flecks on Chris’ sheets and body. Their first touches were soft, innocent and slow. It was like learning something new like they had never done these things before. It was overwhelming and not enough all at once. 

“More,” Phichit muttered between sucking dark marks into Chris’ neck.

“Phichit, Chitty. Fuck, you look amazing.” Chris rubbed his cock against Phichit’s, forcing a groan out of both of them.

“Chris, will you fuck me now? I’ve waited long enough.” Phichit whined, leaning his chest into Chris’ mouth sucking at his nipples. 

“It’s only been a little while, be patient.” 

“Excuse me, I’ve waited  _ years.”  _

Chris chuckled, sliding his hand down Phichit’s body, hand gripping Phichit’s tight arse. “I’ve wanted this since the first moment I painted you. The way you posed, displaying my art in the most perfect way. I was sure you were meant to be mine.” Chris nipped down Phichit’s chest, sucking along protruding hipbones and purposefully ignoring Phichit’s already hard and aching cock. 

“I-I can be yours. Y-you have to earn it first though.” Phichit moaned, hips thrusting up into Chris’ touches.

“Lube, table,” Chris instructed, gesturing to the dark wood table next to his bed, the lube in a large bottle visible as soon as Phichit turned his head towards it. 

“You’re going to have to let me move over there to get it.” 

“Of course.” Chris nodded before sliding his lips completely down the length of Phichit’s cock, nose nuzzling the trimmed dark curls that sat on his pelvic bone. 

“Holy shit! Do you not have a gag reflex?” Phichit stuttered, hand flying to tug at Chris’ hair, trying desperately to still his hips. Chris smirked around the cock in his mouth before using his free hand that wasn’t massaging Phichit’s arse cheeks to point at the lube again. 

With some maneuvering, Phichit managed to drag himself up the bed with Chris bobbing up and down over his cock. 

Phichit finally reached the lube and thrust it into Chris’ waiting hand, already so close to cumming it was embarrassing. “You-you need to stop before you start that or I-I’ll cum.” 

“Why would I stop then?” Chris pulled back to ask, smirk present on his red-swollen lips as he spread lube over his fingers.

Phichit couldn’t argue before warm lips were wrapped around his cock and a finger was circling his hole. Chris worked him open slowly, every time Phichit was close he would slow the way his tongue flickered over the tip or draw his fingers away from the spot that made Phichit shout.

It wasn’t until Chris had four fingers thrusting slowly in and out of Phichit’s hole that he didn’t stop. Phichit had been expecting it, the edging dizziness that came with almost cumming, only to be ripped from the edge before he could topple over. This time, Chris didn’t stop, instead, his fingers speed up, his tongue flicking rapidly over Phichit’s cock. 

“Fuck-Chris! Yes! Please, ah-fuck.” Phichit cried, tugging roughly on Chris’ hair as he finally fell over the edge, cum spilling down Chris’ throat as Phichit almost blacked out. 

Chris moved up Phichit’s body, nuzzling into his neck and stroking his hair away from his face as Phichit panted. “You’re amazing, Chitty.” Chris kissed Phichit’s cheeks, nose and forehead softly. 

“We aren’t done just yet,” Phichit muttered, shoving at Chris’ shoulder to get him on his back before straddling him. 

“Chitty, you don’t have to yet, we can just snuggl-ah!” Chris shouted as Phichit didn’t hesitate to lower himself slowly onto Chris’ aching cock. “What about a-”

“I’m clean, are you?” Phichit panted, hands pressed down on Chris’ chest to balance himself as he thrust slowly up and down.

“Of course I am but about the mess?” Chris raised his hands, rubbing soothingly over Phichit’s sides.

“You’ll clean me up after, won’t you?” 

“I’ll always take care of you.”

Phichit smiled, his chest thumping in an uneasy-kind-of-way until Chris took Phicht’s hands to hold him up. With their fingers linked, Phichit began to move, he was still a little oversensitive but the feel of Chris’ cock throbbing and sliding inside him was intoxicating. 

“Chitty, fuck you’re so beautiful. Just look at you.” The way Chris’ words came so easily made Phichit ache, trying desperately to move his hips faster, pressing down harder.

“I-I want more.” Phichit panted, falling forward to press his forehead to Chris’ chest.

“Let’s try this.” Chris shifted Phichit from his lap, turning Phichit to press them together, back to chest, slowly pressing his way back into Phichit’s tight hole. Chris wrapped his arms tightly around Phichit’s chest, fingers teasing over sensitive nipples. In this new position, Chris had more of the control, using one hand to caress Phichit’s chest while the other teased his cock. 

They moved together, Chris whispering praise and sweet words into Phichit’s ear between sucking marks and nibbling on Phichit’s neck. They didn’t set a fast pace, allowing the tension and pleasure to build over time, enjoying the way they fit together perfectly. 

When Chris finally came, the moan he pressed into Phichit’s neck sent him toppling over the edge.

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do that.” Phichit panted, head pillowed on Chris’ chest.

“Definitely not waiting that long again.”

“What does that mean?” Phichit asked, shifting so he could look at Chris’ face. 

“Depends on what your answer is to my next question.”

Phichit flushed, burying his face into Chris’ chest rather than responding. 

“Phichit, will you go out with me - and only me?” 

Diving forward, Phichit crushed his lips to Chris’, almost knocking their heads together in his eagerness. “I’ll say yes if the next thing you do is carry me to the shower.” Phichit beamed when he pulled back.

Chris laughed, dragging Phichit out of the bed and carrying him bridal style to the bath. 

“May I have one with you?” Chris raised his eyebrows as he flicked on the water, Phichit perched on the edge of the tub. 

“If I have it my way, I’m never bathing alone again.”

“Chitty, when have you ever not gotten your way?”


End file.
